


Octoberween

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: From the start of their relationship, Therese had been aware of Carol, Abby and (not long ago) Rindy’s tradition of watching horror movies the moment October began; and she knew that in some way, she had broken Carol’s heart when she refused the invitation to join them. But she was embarrassed to admit the truth: that she abhorred horror movies.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet & Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird & Therese Belivet & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	Octoberween

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly fic. Not my best work I have to admit but I've wanted to write a Halloween fic since I became part of this fandom and only this year I got inspiration for it. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless 😊

The moment the request came, Therese knew it was a terrible idea to accept. Nevertheless, she had done it because how could she say no to the girl she considered like her own child asking her to join them, using her puppy dog eyes that helped her to get away with murder?

From the start of their relationship, she had been aware of Carol, Abby and (not long ago) Rindy’s tradition of watching horror movies the moment October began. One each day. The friends being enthusiasts of Halloween like no other holiday to the point of decorating the house (the first time Therese experienced this when they moved from an apartment to a house, she had felt very self-conscious about what the neighbors would think about their house decorated long before Halloween but by now she looked forward of the month to help with the decorations). So it shouldn’t have surprised Therese when Rindy, just last year after turning thirteen, asked the women if she could be part of it but it did since the teenager had been quite skittish when she was a child.

Therese knew that in some way, she had broken Carol’s heart when she refused the invitation to join them, noticing the eager expression turning into a disheartened one. But she was embarrassed to admit the truth: that she abhorred horror movies.

She didn’t consider herself a scaredy cat when facing reality but for some reason, horror movies freaked her out even though she knew it was fiction and most of the time overly ridiculous with their exaggeration.

So she had tried to reassure Carol with a sincere smile, telling her that she didn’t have to worry about her. That she would chill in the bedroom with Rindy, who back then was still too little to put her through that, either reading or catching up with some of the series she watched, while she enjoyed her time with her best friend, watching whatever movie they had chosen that day.

But this year, when October 1st arrived, while the family of three was having breakfast, Rindy asked Therese if she could join them this time.

Therese froze, her heart starting to beat as if she was already facing the torture of watching something she didn’t enjoy instead of the simply prospect of it.

Carol immediately looked at Therese’s direction, seeing her sweetheart turning pale.

When her relationship with Therese started, proving the potential of lasting, Carol told her about Abby’s and her tradition because even when she was so in love and one of her favorite things was to spend time with Therese, Abby was her best friend and their tradition started after discovering the other loved Halloween as much as they did, the year they met, over thirty years ago.

Of course her first impulse when Therese became part of her life was to ask her to join them but she couldn’t do it without taking Abby’s opinion in consideration. Luckily, her friend didn’t have a problem with it, knowing how important the young woman was for Carol, and aware that if their relationship worked (which she could tell it was her friend’s intention) she had to develop a dynamic with her.

For Abby had been a little bit tricky at first to not snap at Therese noticing the hostile attitude the young woman had towards her. But part of her could understand where she was coming from ─ the jealousy of her relationship with Carol because Abby had felt jealous too when Therese appeared, convinced that she would be put to the side. However, Carol managed to spend time with both, together and apart, so that both women were reassured of their place in Carol’s life.

But it had been quite surprising for the two of them when Therese rejected the invitation.

At first, both believed the young woman still had reservations towards Abby but such supposition was quickly discarded because if that was the case, she would do the opposite ─ Therese would be everly present, ready to mark her territory. There was also the point that she no longer displayed reservation in Abby’s presence.

It was Abby who mentioned, after seeing how bummed Carol was ─ which made her slightly mad at Therese but not to the point of starting to trash at her ─ that perhaps Therese was scared. But Carol couldn’t believe that such triviality was the reason.

Now though, seeing Therese looking like she had seen a ghost, Carol was starting to believe her friend’s words.

“Rindy, Therese …” she trailed off, clearing her throat afterwards to buy herself more time to come up with an excuse, not wanting to make Therese look like she didn’t care or wasn’t interested in their tradition.

“Please, Ma,” the teenager continued, as if Carol hadn’t said anything. “It’s great to experience this with Mom and aunt Abby, but something- someone’s missing to make the moment perfect.”

The words and the expression along with them were Therese’s undoing. Not that she stood a chance in the first place. Carol always teased her that Rindy had her wrapped around her little finger, and she wasn’t wrong even though Therese denied it every time.

Therese licked her lips nervously, gulping with difficulty, then she managed to smile weakly. “Of course, honey. If you want me, I will be there.”

* * *

Carol contemplated Therese pacing in their bedroom while fidget with her hands through the mirror, making her pause her task of brushing her hair, capable of feeling the apprehension pouring out of her. It made her want to go to hug her but she needed to figure out something first. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Therese stopped, looking at Carol sheepishly. “Because it’s embarrassing and stupid, Carol.”

“I would have preferred to know the truth than believing that you didn’t want to spend time with us.” She furrowed her eyebrows sadly, lowering her eyes afterwards. “And I would have never thought that something that causes you to stress it’s embarrassing nor stupid,” she added after a few seconds in a whisper.

Therese gasped in shock, never crossing in her mind that Carol thought that she didn’t want to be with them. The fact that she had been thinking that for years broke Therese’s heart.

She hurried to go to Carol, sitting on the booth, next to her, facing her wife. Tenderly, she cupped her face with both hands, caressing the skin with her thumbs before speaking. “Not wanting to spend time with you?” she asked incredulously. “Have you met me?” She suddenly smirked. “That might apply with Abby, but you? Carol, I would leech myself at you if I could.”

Carol blinked in surprise but then she laughed. She looked at Therese with love, placing a hand over hers. “Even after all these years?”

Therese grinned. “Heck yes.” She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her wife’s lips. “Abby is not that bad though, after ten years she’s bearable,” she joked without any kind of concern because Carol knew she considered Abby a close friend by now.

Carol chuckled and rested her forehead against Therese’s temple. “You really don’t have to do this if you are not comfortable.”

“Carol, I can’t take it back when I already said Rindy I would do it.” She sighed deeply. “We both know you are right about the fact that she has me wrapped around her little finger, no matter how much I try to pretend otherwise.”

She made an effort to not laugh or show her amusement in any way. “I can talk with her and look like the bad cop on your behalf.”

Therese pulled back, looking at Carol hopefully before shaking her head. “No, no. I’ll do it.” She grimaced before forcing a smile. “It can’t be that bad.”

* * *

It was that bad and so much worse.

Carol had heard about the people who jumped, screamed, covered her ears, closed her eyes, and lifted their legs onto their seat while watching a horror movie. Therese checked all the boxes with the exception of screaming, instead, she whimpered but Carol was sure that she had bitten either her tongue or cheek to stop herself from screaming sometimes.

It had been endearingly funny at first, but quickly it became too much for Carol to see her beloved suffering for something that it was supposed to be a good time between the family that she wasn’t even focusing on the movie though it wasn’t that important because now that Rindy was part of it, they were doing rewatches.

However, she couldn’t come up with a way of helping Therese make her way out of this conundrum, knowing that the young woman wouldn’t appreciate being put in the spotlight.

Her first idea had been making a pause to retrieve either food or beverages but it wouldn’t work because before starting the movie, everyone made sure that they had everything they needed. Her other idea was to pretend she was the one scared, but Abby would never believe it after years of expertise. Interrupting the movie in any way would make her friend suspect immediately.

The only thing Carol could do was to drape an arm over Therese’s shoulders, gently pulling her towards her. The young woman immediately wrapped her arm around the other woman’s stomach. Carol kissed her head before resting hers against it. She spent what the film lasted, whispering reassuringly at her wife whenever she felt her stiffen in her arms, adding tender kisses from time to time.

In the semidarkness, Abby momentarily diverted her gaze from the screen to the couple, in time to see Therese startling due to an unexpected loud noise from the movie, prompting her to hide her face on Carol’s neck. A mischievous smile curved her lips.

* * *

The next day Abby went to acquire what she needed to put her plan in motion, and during the weekend, when she was back at her friends’ house, she used the excuse of going to the bathroom, taking advantage that Rindy was spending those days with her father (they would later video call her to watch the movie together, without Therese once again ─ after what Abby has seen, it wasn’t entirely surprising but she had been curious to know what they had told Rindy, who had been ecstatic the day Therese was with them because when she asked, Carol had dismissively said that Therese had a new project to work in) to go to her room to hide the smallest speaker she was able to get on top of the dolls shelf, right at the back where it couldn’t be seen from any spot, knowing about the possibility of her friends going through the dolls.

Aware of Carol’s schedule since they worked together and co-own the furniture store and the fact that Harge picked Rindy from school, handing her over to her mothers when one of them arrived home; Abby would know when it was safe to activate the speaker without risking to scare her goddaughter.

It was one thing to play these pranks with older adults that could quickly rationalize the situation, than with a teenager that was more than impressionable during that period of their life, especially because Rindy was still scared but had developed a morbid curiosity.

She was convinced that this was nothing but an innocent prank that would make them all laugh together once the truth was revealed.

* * *

It wasn’t unusual for Therese to be the first to arrive home before Carol since her working hours were more flexible since she could work from home; while Carol, even while she was her own boss, maintained the normal office hours. Therese had also chosen to work part office-part home when it was decided that Rindy would live with them.

She sent Harge a message to let him know he could bring Rindy home and after leaving her things in the conjoined office, she went to the kitchen to prepare the food, never being someone who wasted time.

She was muttering the song Carol and she had danced during their first dance as a married couple while she carefully cut the vegetables she would use when she listened to a sound that startled her and made her blood go cold.

The giggles of a child.

She was incapable to move for a few seconds, in which she hoped for her heartbeat to slow down. When nothing else happened, Therese chuckled nervously, imagining that the movie had affected more than she thought but she couldn’t help to turn her head towards the kitchen’s door to make sure it was empty. Though she surely would have fainted if she found out something.

Going back to the interrupted task, she noticed her hands were slightly trembling so she decided to do something else until she was back to normal but she was incapable to relax entirely, her mind replaying the images of that _damned_ movie on loop.

She dropped the spoon she was holding to mix some of the ingredients of the salad she was making when the sound resounded again.

Her eyes widened in horror, eyebrows furrowing with fear. Without thinking, instinct taking over, she rushed towards the front door, ready to bolt out of the house because she refused to be like one of those idiots in the movies that went alone to investigate. But after opening the door, facing the outside, she couldn’t help but feel ridiculous at her reaction.

She was a grown woman ─ someone’s wife, someone’s mother figure. It was unacceptable (at least in her mind) that she acted so fearfully when there were several rational explanations of what had happened.

Embracing that mentality of wanting to be strong, Therese closed the door, taking a deep breath before slowly walking back to the kitchen, stopping for a few seconds at the hallway that led to the bedrooms, her heart still beating nervously, finally forcing herself to resume her steps towards the kitchen to resume her task. This time, she turned on the music device that was placed in a corner countertop so the house was no longer in silence though she had never had problems with that.

Luckily for her, nothing else happened and she was capable of finishing preparing the food before Rindy arrived, only startling with the knocking on the front door, but she quickly recovered, feeling relief washing her over knowing who was at the other side.

Hoping that nothing gave away the trace of wariness she felt, Therese took a deep breath, opening the door with a soft smile. At least the beaming smile that appeared afterwards wasn’t a facade because her daughter naturally brought it out of her.

* * *

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Carol asked with concern the moment Rindy left the kitchen after eating dinner to get ready for bed.

Since the moment she arrived home, she had noticed Therese’s absentmindedness. Her wife had sent her what it meant to be a reassuring smile when she looked at her questioningly but it had been so forced to achieve its purpose. However, Carol decided not to ask any question in front of Rindy but once they were alone, she couldn’t wait one more second to find out what was happening with her beloved.

Therese opened her mouth to deny something was wrong but she recalled the day Carol discovered her secret. She didn’t want to follow the same steps again. “I think the movie I saw with all of you affected me more than I imagined.” She placed her elbows on the table, rubbing her face with her hands

Carol frowned, sitting next to her, placing a hand on the woman’s back to rub it comfortingly. “How so?”

Therese sighed tiredly without uncovering her face, unable to shake the sensation of silliness for feeling like this. “While I was preparing the food I heard the laughter of a kid.” She looked at Carol through her fingers, watching her frown deepening. She lowered her hands, placing them on the table. “It scared the hell out of me though I tried not to make a big deal about it then it happened again.”

Carol now looked at her with concern. “You didn’t have the television on or some other device?”

She shook her head “No. You know I don’t mind the silence. After that, I did turn the speaker on though but it no longer happened.”

Therese, who was looking at the table, turned her head slightly to look at Carol, who was looking at no particular point, pensively. “And the sound couldn’t have come from outside, a kid passing by and laughing?” she finally said after pondering the ways she could tranquilize her wife, making eye contact with her.

The young woman shook her head again. “It would have sounded muffled in that case but it sounded so clear, coming from the bedrooms’ direction.” She pursed her lips.

Carol opened her mouth to ask her if she had gone to investigate but she knew the answer without needing to say it out loud. “Then it should have been one of Rindy’s dolls. Perhaps the mechanism it’s failing in one of them and it got activated with the slightest motion.”

It sounded logical but at the same time, Therese thought it was a very far-fetched idea because for years Rindy’s collection had been growing and nothing like this ever happened. Nevertheless, that didn’t stop her from trying to be optimistic about Carol’s reasoning, desperate for it to be truthful. “Probably.”

Carol, dragging the chair with her, moved closer to Therese to press her lips against the woman’s temple, then she rested her head against the other one. “If it happens again, keep that in mind and tell me about it so we can go check together, all right?”

Therese nodded, smiling watery at Carol. “Thank you for not thinking I’m being stupid.”

Carol brushed the dark locks with her fingers. “Once I told you that I would never think something coming from you it’s stupid.” She tenderly pecked her wife’s lips. “I might not experience what you do but that doesn’t mean I can’t understand irrational fears. And even if I didn’t, I love you too much not to try.”

Smiling easier and happily, Therese took Carol’s face in her hands, nuzzling her nose with hers before kissing her leisurely. For the first time in the whole day, able to vanish her apprehension.

* * *

Carol couldn’t be considered a liar. Neither someone that would take back something she had said. But she couldn’t stop the frustration that sometimes felt when after a week of Therese’s revelation, the woman she loved became paranoid about every single noise. It wasn’t like every single day something happened but when it did it was enough to turn Therese into a ball of nerves.

Carol was so close to suggesting Therese go see a psychologist because the situation wasn’t doing them any good. It was even starting to affect their intimate life because Therese was so on edge that whenever Carol tried, she got distracted by the slightest noise and her entire focus was now on something else, making her stiff and paranoid that Carol quickly lost the mood.

She tried to remain patient though (she had said for better and for worse after all), reassuring Therese whenever it was necessary. It wasn’t enough to make her go back to normal but the intention wasn’t missed.

That particular day, they had even walked together in Rindy’s room after her wife shyly confessed that she hadn’t been able to put away their daughter’s clean clothes, feeling how those little and lifeless eyes followed every move she made, and Carol had clinically inspected every single doll, expectedly finding nothing.

At night, when Therese came out of the bathroom, she saw Carol reading a book, glasses perched almost at the tip of her nose. The woman on the bed, feeling observed, gazed over the glasses, smiling softly when Therese gave her an uncertain smile but the young woman could sense her strain, feeling guilty because she knew she was the entire reason for it.

Decided to show Carol how much she appreciated what she was doing for her, Therese walked towards her wife with determination, almost jumping on the bed, straddling the bewildered woman at the time she took the book she was holding with one hand, placing it on the nightstand with a thud.

“Wha-?” She was interrupted by a searingly kiss that made her moan.

Carol’s hands flew at Therese’s lower back just as her head was slightly tilted by the ones holding it to deepen the caress of their mouths, to pull the other body towards hers before moving them towards her hips, holding tightly onto them, as if she was afraid that Therese would pull back at any second. But the young woman’s last intention was to pull away. She had missed this as much as Carol had.

Synchronized, their hands moved to work on undressing the other woman, surprisingly managing to unbutton the buttons of the garments instead of simply ripping them off like their desperation screamed them to do.

They shivered at the first skin against skin contact, their bodies covered in goosebumps. Therese smiled against Carol’s lips, who now was kissing her hungrily, her nails scratching her sides from below her breast to the waist of her pajama pants to pull them down.

It was heavenly.

Unfortunately, it soon came crashing down minutes later when the sound of breaking glass was heard above their heaving breathing, followed by the childish giggles capable of making everyone freeze.

Therese immediately broke the kiss, sharply turning her head to the door’s direction. Her heart was beating wildly but it no longer had to do with the arousal she had been experiencing and she could feel her wife tensing, which broke her heart because once again, she was failing her, no matter how much she tried to go back to her normal self.

“What the hell was that?” Carol broke the silence, her voice on edge.

“You heard it too?” The fact that the other woman had listened to the sound too made Therese feel relieved because it was the proof that she wasn’t losing her mind but at the same time, it freaked her out even more so because it meant that it wasn’t her subconscious playing against her, something was actually happening.

“Hard not to.” She gently pushed Therese so she could stand up, walking towards the corner chair where their robes laid.

“Where are you going?” she asked with a concerned expression when Carol, after covering her semi-naked body, walked to the bedroom door.

Carol gave her an ‘ _isn’t it obvious?_ ’ look but she replied. “To check everything’s fine.” Therese nibbled her lower lip, nodding slowly but her entire stance showed that she wanted to stop her from leaving. She opened her mouth to offer Therese to come with her but Carol didn’t want her in a worse state than the one she already was. “I won’t take long.” Another nod but after opening the door, she heard a slight turmoil coming from the bed and when she turned to look back, she found Therese a foot away from her.

“I’ll go with you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Carol looked unsure this was a good idea, especially when Therese looked towards the dark hallway like she was facing her worst nightmare. For that very same reason, Carol knew she couldn’t leave her alone. “All right.”

Turning the lights on in the hallway didn’t take long since there was a switch right outside their bedroom but it didn’t help Therese to calm down so, after a few steps, she hurried to hold on to Carol’s arm with both of hers.

They went to Rindy’s bedroom first because it was the most obvious place to check. The room was intact as they had left it in the afternoon since the teenager was in a sleepover with friends. Nothing seemed to be out of place and the creepy dolls (Carol had never had a problem with them but when she looked at their direction, she narrowed her eyes) didn’t look out of the ordinary. This time Carol also went to the closet, trying to ignore the sensation of feeling like an idiot for doing this because it was more likely to find a person that had trespassed than a possessed doll hiding.

Leaving Rindy’s room, with an endearing and frustrating difficulty since Therese refused to let Carol’s arm go, the couple made their way to other rooms of the house just to be reassured, though the alarm would have gone off if someone tried to enter. Confirming that everything looked normal and in place helped to start relaxing them little by little but just as they were back to their bedroom, there was the unexpected sound as if a chair was dragged through the floor.

Carol closed her eyes, sighing deeply while Therese jumped, letting out a yelp. “Let’s pack a bag and spend the night in a hotel,” she decided, knowing there was no way the young woman would be able to sleep.

The previous days it had been possible because the fact that Carol hadn’t experienced what Therese did was the key to calm her down, though there had been times where she awoke with a start but wrapped in Carol’s arms, who sleepily whispered comfortingly while rubbing her back was enough to make her go back to sleep.

However, now that both were, to put in a way, on the same page, Carol knew that that wouldn’t keep working.

It was better this way. Away from the place that had Therese on edge, they could talk and hopefully rest what was left of the night. Carol nodded to herself, distractingly watching the young woman doing what she told her.

It was much better than admitting to her wife that she was starting to feel uneasy about the situation.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Abby wondered after seeing Carol so engrossed in the computer.

Carol sighed. She supposed Abby would find out sooner or later. “Looking for a new house.”

“What, why?” As far as she knew, they lived happily in that place. The couple had searched the perfect place for months, feeling like they had won the lottery once they did.

She could have come up with a credible lie but this was her best friend. “You are going to think it’s stupid.” Abby motioned with her hand for her to continue. “Remember the first and only time Therese saw a movie with us?” Abby nodded, maintaining her poker face. “Well, at first I thought it was because she was influenced by it ─ she started to hear sounds coming from Rindy’s room where all her dolls are so I tried to rationalize things but then I heard them too.” She suddenly stopped, shrugging, convinced that she didn’t need to say more to explain the situation. Abby blinked incredulously before starting to cackle. Carol frowned upset. “I’m glad our predicament amuses you.”

“Oh, Carol, it’s just-” She paused when another fit of laughter took her over. “I never imagined it would reach this point.”

Carol froze, jerking her head up at Abby’s direction. “What?” She hoped she was making wrong assumptions but for the way her body was reacting, giving all the signals when you were about to face something unpleasant, she doubted it.

Despite her hilarity, Abby’s brain was able to catch Carol’s icy tone, which helped to sober her up quickly. “It was just an innocent prank,” she whispered.

Carol closed her eyes, feeling relieved at not having to look for a new house and finally having a way to calm Therese entirely; but at the same time, she could feel it being quickly replaced by anger because Abby had no idea of what they had been going through, how much her ‘innocent’ prank affected their lives.

Without saying a word, she turned off the computer, collecting her coat, which she draped on her left forearm, and her bag, hanging it on her shoulder. Acting like the other woman didn’t exist, Carol headed towards the door, feeling her body tremble with anger.

“Carol …”

The aforementioned woman stopped with the door already opened, her hand still on the doorknob. She turned her head just enough so the other woman saw her profile and could make eye contact. “Screw you, Abigail.”

Abby looked at the now closed door with wide eyes. The cold shiver that the glare thrown in her direction made her feel still making her tremble.

* * *

Therese was sitting on the sofa, holding a cup of coffee with both hands, watching her wife pacing from side to side in front of her holding the small speaker that she had found after searching in Rindy’s room, ranting against her best friend.

“How dare she?” she asked for what it seemed a thousand times.

“You can’t deny it was a good prank,” Therese tried to appease Carol, sinking in her spot when the woman narrowed her eyes at her but she then sighed defeatedly.

“Yeah, it was. But how dare she?!”

“Carol, she didn’t know … she wasn’t aware of how panicky I can become due to horror movies, she surely imagined it was an innocent prank to have fun for a little while. You can’t hold this against her.”

Carol snorted, raising an eyebrow. “I definitely can.”

“Right. But you shouldn’t.” Seeing that Carol wasn’t yielding, Therese stood up, taking her hand and tugging her towards her so both could sit on the couch. “Come on, my love. She’s your best friend.” Her free hand joined the other, both holding Carol’s.

Carol looked down at their hands and she couldn’t help to place her other one over Therese’s. “Are you not angry? Honestly.”

Therese was surprised by the question. “No!” She chuckled. “You know Abby and I’s relationship is like sisters that thrive by annoying each other.” They hadn’t pranked each other in the past but it wasn’t out of character for Abby to do it if she had the chance.

“Not even after all the horrible state you were during all these days?” She raised an eyebrow.

Therese’s chuckle took Carol aback. “As unbelievable as it sounds, now that I have the reassurance that there wasn’t any sort of demonic presence in our house … I can see the amusement from Abby’s side.”

“I see.” Carol smiled tenderly. “I am truly glad that you feel okay and relieved that everything’s back to normal, but I think Abby went too far.” She frowned.

Therese remained silent, accepting her wife’s opinion but wondering about the best way this could be fixed before her relationship with Abby was stained. “How do you feel about having a little revenge?” she said after a moment.

Under any other circumstances, if she was the only one involved, she would have never considered something like this. But she knew how protective Carol was and Therese knew that her wife wouldn’t be able to entirely let go of this situation until she felt things were even.

Carol’s eyes widened in surprise at Therese’s offer but she couldn’t help but snigger when she saw Therese’s mischievous smile. “What are you thinking about?”

* * *

Abby was apprehensive though on the outside, she carried a terrific poker face that would never reveal it. She had been trying to contact Carol the moment she left the shop, sending messages and making calls, all with the same result: unresponded. It wasn’t surprising after the way her friend reacted but she wanted to at least have the chance to explain herself and Carol was making it difficult.

Reason why she was now standing outside the couple’s house.

With uncertainty, she licked her lips before knocking the door. She knew they were home because Carol’s car was in the garage but she was expecting Therese to open so it was surprising, and it threw Abby slightly aback when the door revealed Carol, with a friendly expression that quickly turned stony when her eyes caught who was on the other side, unaware that Therese was behind the door, looking through the peephole.

Abby cleared her throat. “Hello.” Carol only raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips. “Can I come in?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” If there was something more intimidating than her cold stance it was her strained voice.

Gulping nervously, she ignored the sensation of feeling defeated. “I’m trying to apologize here, Carol.”

“You think an apology would be enough?” She frowned. “You have no idea what you put Therese through,” she hissed with scornfulness. “She wasn’t capable of relaxing in her own home. There were days where she woke up in fright.” She did agree that getting even would help her to make amends with Abby but she wouldn’t waste the opportunity to rant against the responsible for this. It was a plus that it was necessary to make it believable. “And I’m not going to mention what that caused in me but you think I’m going to be interested in keeping a person that hurts the woman I love in my life?”

Abby’s eyes widened in shock, feeling as if someone was clenching her heart. “It was never my intention to hurt her!”

“True. Because you are never aware that your actions can have consequences. You just do whatever it pleases you.” She scrunched up her nose.

When Therese saw Abby looking at Carol incredulously, noticing how her eyes watered and how her lower lip quivered, prompting her to bite it to control herself she knew it was enough. “I think she got it, Carol.” She felt a little contrite about what they had done but she wanted to believe it was fair.

Once again, Abby saw how Carol’s stance changed, her body relaxing somewhat while she smirked, opening the door wider so Therese could stand next to her and the other woman could see her without breaking eye contact with Abby. “I agree, I think we are even now.”

Abby blinked several times until her mouth fell open when she was capable of digesting Carol’s words. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” She was between laughing with relief and running away angrily.

Carol snorted. “Actually yes, that’s exactly what we just did.” She turned her head towards Therese’s direction, kissing her forehead. “You deserved it.” She used the same tone of voice she had been using while pretending that she didn’t want anything to do with her.

She narrowed her eyes. “I played you with a fake thing! This was a real thing.”

“Oh, Abby, don’t you know?” Therese intervened before they started arguing and this became a vicious circle. “There’s nothing scarier than reality.” Her smile was equally tender and sassy.

Abby opened her mouth to counterattack but it would be pointless since they had just proved it to her and there was nothing she could do against it. She followed the couple when they walked inside the house, leaving the door open in clear invitation. “So … you don’t really think all that?” She hoped she didn’t sound as pitiful as she felt.

Carol stopped, turning around to face her friend, tilting her head in contemplation, feeling the need to protect the woman when she couldn’t conceal her uncertainty. Without answering, she walked towards her, wrapping her in a hug. “Of course not. You are my best friend and I adore you.” She pulled back to look at her but without breaking the hug. “I do think you went too far and you better never do something like this again,” she narrowed her eyes but soothed it with a smile, “but I will never want you out of my life.”

Abby puffed, looking over Carol’s shoulder. “Please, as if I was capable of scaring the woman that can deal with reality easy peasy.”

Therese rolled her eyes but a soft blush and smile showed that she was pleased with the compliment. “Come on you two, let’s get ready for Rindy’s arrival so we can finally decide what our costumes for Halloween will be.”

Carol stepped next to Abby, wrapping an arm around her waist, her friend mirroring the gesture before following her wife. Once they were close to her, Carol reached to take Therese’s hand with her free one, exchanging a tender smile with the young woman.

“So Therese, now that you have been hazed and welcomed to our horror group, are you ready for your next movie? There are others about dolls for you to pick … since you enjoyed that one so much.” Abby laughed when Carol glared at her at the same time Therese rolled her eyes, able to feel their affection for her in the way they were trying to conceal a smile.


End file.
